Returns Part 1
Returns Part One is the series Premiere of Power Rangers: SPD Plot After Grumm’s defeat Sky Tate became Commander of SPD when Cruger went to SPD Headquarters in space where Sky Tate’s daughter Tina Tate and her best friend Kayla Landors were practicing for the test to get into B-Squad with they’re friends Lindsey Delgado and Kyle Carson and Tina’s big brother Jeremy where the three B-Squad rangers were chosen to defeat a new threat named Kilobyte. Story (Theme Song) :S.P.D. Emergency! :(Instrumental) :Power Rangers S.P.D. :Power Rangers to the rescue! :(Go Go Go Go) :Power Rangers S.P.D. :Power Rangers to the rescue! :(Go Go Go Go) :Heroes on your side, :Heroes for all time, :Out to save the universe! :No matter where you are, :If it's near or far, :you can always call out :Space Patrol :Space Patrol :Space Patrol :Space Patrol Delta! :Go Go Go Go Go Go :Power Rangers Goooooooooooooo! :Power Rangers S.P.D. :Power Rangers to the rescue! :Go, Go, SPD! Episode 1x01: Returns Part One In an unknown area 3 Cadets were in the area named Kyle Carson, Lindsey Delgado, and Jeremy Tate were in they’re stand possession. Jeremy looks at the creature. "Stop your under arrest you thief team split up and get him." Jeremy demands his teams then turns to his team. They split up to get the thieves. Each of them have they’re parents powers; Jeremy has his father’s power to create Force fields, Kyle has his father’s power of evil-detecting Aura, Lindsey has her mother’s holographic copies of herself. While battling an simulation of a monster as they finish the simulation. ”Very good work cadets your getting stronger with your powers from your parent.” Martyona says as she looks at them. Lindsey looks at her. ”Thanks Martyona I guess your really doing a great job for your mother, while she helps Cruger in the Space Commande Center.” Lindsey says as she looks at her. Martyona looks at her. ”Thanks Lindsey I better get this place ready for the next group.” Martyona says as she looks at her. Kyle chimes in. ”Um Martyona since our parents were the B-Squad Power Rangers, uh that’s nothing wrong with us being Cadets in B-Squad or C-Squad or D-Squad I mean there’s no more A-Squad since they decided to stay in B-Squad I mean.” Kyle says as he looses her part of the line. Lindsey chimes in. ”Let me handle it I understand fluidly, he means when our we becoming Power Rangers?” Lindsey asked as she looks at her. Jeremy looks at her. ”Hey I told them it’s not about the suits it’s about the Power.” Jeremy answers as he looks at Lindsey then at Martyona. ”That’s up to Commander Tate not me, dismissed you 3.” Martyona says as she demands them to leave. As they leave Boom tooks of his simulation hood. ”Wow best cadets ever.” Boom says as he looks at Martyona “Yes exactly Boom And I’m assure that the next Group will be good. In the Command Center Former Power Ranger Sky Tate now Commander was looking at the map seeing that parts from Kilobyte have been put back together and will attack NewTech city. in the hangout Sky Tate’s daughter Tina and her best friend Kayla enter the room and looks at Boom. ”Hey Boom.” Tina says as she looks at him. Boom looks at the 2 girls. ”Oh hey Tina and Kayla.” Boom says as he looks at them. “Oh Boom what happened to your arm.” Kayla asked as she looks at him. ”The B-Squad group took a big group on me since simulation man Tina your brother really back a punch. Boom says as he looks at Tina. Tina laughs as she looks at him ”Yeah that is my brother training to be the best in B-Squad.” Tina says as she loooks at him. ”Well good thing cause Martyona made this army holder for my arm and it also has a Blaster.” Boom says as he looks at them. As he dropped his food down as Kayla helps him pick it up as the master broke something leaves them in shock. As Jeremy walks in upset. ”Boom.” Jeremy calls out his name. This make Tina and Kayla startled. ”Uh yes sir.” Boom says in a nervous talk. ”Clean up this mess.” Jeremy told him. Boom is confused. ”Uh yeah um what mess.” Boom says as he looks at her. He hands him a mop. “Start with the mess that you started.” Jeremy says as he looks at him. As Boom went to cleaned up his messed Jeremy sat and Tina looks at her brother. ”Jeremy don’t be hard on Boom he’s doing a really good job and don’t push him around. Jeremy looks at them. ”Look Tina all I ever want is for you to have a good job passing your test to get into B-Squad and Kayla as well.” Jeremy says as he looks at him. Jeremy recieved a call. ”Dad wants me and Lindsey and Kyle to meet him in base and try the best you 2.” Jeremy says as he looks at Tina and Kayla. Jeremy left and head to the command base. In the SPD Base Command Tate looks at his son, Lindsey, and Kyle. They stand at attention. "B-Squad reporting for duty SIR!" Jeremy shouts as he salutes his father. Commander Tate returns the salute. "At ease Cadets," Commander Tate says as he looks at the three teens. They go to at ease. "For years since the defeat of Emperor Grumm me and my friends kept the city safe from petty crime and other low level thugs, but last night we picked up this," Commander Tate says as he inputs commands into the small table and it shows a fiery ball of fire heading towards the planet. Lindsey chimes in. "Sir why are we worried about an asteroid?" Lindsey says as she looks at the Commander. He looks at her. "It's because of this man or robot," Commander Tate brings up the bio on Kilobyte. Their surprised by this. ”It’s Kilobyte Dad.” Jeremy answers as he looks at him. Commander Tate nods at his son. "He's been located here and right now our SPD officers can't get in, that's why I'm sending my best to the area and your mission is to get him and bring him in," Commander Tate says as he looks at them. Mantoya shows up and opens a box that shows them their delta morphers. ”These are your delta morphers that your parents use when they were cadets here.” Martyona says as she looks at them. The Cadets are looking at the morphers. ”Whoa I can’t belive we get to use our parents delta morphers.” Lindsey says with amazement. As Martyona shows them how they work and hand them their morphers. “Alright SPD Rangers go out their and find out what’s he’s Doing.” Commander Tate says as he looks at them. As the Cadets leave to investigate as Commander Tate went to see his daughter and Kayla‘s test to get into B-Squad. At the test station Tina and Kayla are preparing for their test. ”Alright you 2 will have to duck the laser Bots, climb over the wall, and climb The rings, crawl, and go through them and you must use whatever is around you no powers, and whoever makes it and press that button will become a B-Squad member and the other must retake their test at 6:00 PM, Alright ready and go.” Martyona says as she looks at them as they ran. As Tina doubles flip to dodge the lasers and made two of them as Kayla gets out her make up mirror. ”Wait why is Kayla using her mirror?” Martyona asked as she looks at her. As Kayla uses her mirror to reflects the blasts and that making the bots hit themselves as Commander Tate looks at what Kayla has done. ”I get it she’s using her mirror to reflect the lasers of the bots to hit right back at them.” Commander Tate says as he looks at Martyona. As Kayla dodge some of the lasers and use her mirror to hit them as she made it out and made it to the wall and get her gear on and climbs the wall as she and Tina dodge the slices hears as one cuts off Tina’s harness as Kayla saves Tina as she grabs her hand and pulls her up as she helps her up the wall and made it to the top. ”Okay here comes the ring challenge.” Martyona says as she looks at them. As the two climbs on the rings to avoid falling as they made it and made it to the crawlingbunder the rings and have to go through the rings in anti-gravity as Tina swims in the rings as Kayla grabs some boxes and use a rope to jump back as twirl around in the inside and made it out as Boom came in a trip over and knock Sky out and accidentally turned off the anti-gravitational force and making Tina fall on the ground and making Kayla flip over and press the button first. ”Kayla Landors has passed her C-Squad test and now joining B-Squad.” The Monitor Says as it calls Kayla’s name and Martyona and Boom are surprised that Kayla passed her test and Tina has to take her retake at 6PM. A beam points at Kayla as it change her C-Squad clothes to B-Squad clothes as Tina looks at her. ”Congrats Kayla you deserved to be in B-Squad.” Tina says as she gets up from the floor. Kayla looks at her. ”Thanks Ti and don’t worry you’ll past your retake just train harder and find an angle to your moves my Dad taught me that before I went to the Academy.” Kayla says as she looks at Tina. As Kayla helps Tina off the floor and Sky comes back from being knocked out and saw Kayla got into B-Squad and not Tina. At the City, Jeremy, Lindsey, and Kyle are patrolling the area. As they encounter bots and fight them. "That was easy," Lindsey says as she looks at them. Then one of Kilobyte's generals appears. "Ah so this is the famous SPD Cadets?" Machina Solider says as he looks at the three cadets. Then Kayla shows up. "They just got a fourth member," Kayla says as she looks at him and joins the others. Jeremy gets out his SPD morpher. "Ready!" Jeremy says as he readies his morpher. "READY!" Kyle, Lindsey, and Kayla says as they ready their morphers. "SPD EMERGENCY!" The four rangers shout as they do their morphing sequence. They morph into the SPD Power Rangers. "What I'm the blue ranger?" SPD Blue Ranger (Jeremy) says as he's not thrilled by what happened. Machina Soldier gets out a orange head ball and throws it into the air as a orange head is created and gets into a fighting position. "Oh boy let's do this guys," SPD Blue Ranger (Jeremy) says as he gives orders. The Rangers run towards the Orange head and they fight him. "Delta saber," SPD Yellow Ranger (Lindsey) says as she gets out her weapon. She strikes the orange head but then he gets a hit on her and the other two as he and Jeremy fight it out. Meanwhile at SPD Headquarters in the Command Center Commander Tate is watching the battle as he's worried about the rangers. "Come on Rangers," Commander Tate says as he's worried. Then Tina saw the fight and gets worried about her friends. "Come on guys," Tina says to herself. Meanwhile the Rangers are getting beaten by the Orange head. "Hahaha you Rangers can't beat him nor me and our lord Kilobyte will rule the world," Machina Soldier says as he laughs and taunts the Rangers. The Rangers regrouped as they're surrounded by five Orange heads. TO BE CONTINUED.... Characters SPD Rangers Allies *Commander Sky Tate-Mentor and father of both Jeremy and Tina Tate *Supreme Commander Doggie Anbuis Cruger former mentor of the B-Squad Rangers Villains Monster Trivia Category:Series premiere R